


DREZNO - LWÓW

by gemmebae



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chyba - Freeform, jaka zgodność historyczna???, krawacki, zygiusz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmebae/pseuds/gemmebae
Summary: Ot, cały ambaras - DREZNO - LWÓW koszmarnie się spóźnia. Juliusz, czekając na pociąg, spotyka dawnego przyjaciela. No i głupio tak nie wdać się w rozmowę, w końcu nie miało się z nim kontaktu parę lat...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dlaczego jest tak mało zygiuszowych opek (teraz są aż DWA. Chyba, że jest więcej, zręcznie zamaskowanych.)? Cierpię. Cierpi ze mną moja przyjaciółka, dla której to napisałam, i której podkradłam parę hc dla tejże pary.   
> Miłego!

Juliusz myślał, że pół godziny to mało czasu, taka nieznacząca ilość; ale nie, jak się na coś czeka. Czas ciągnął się jak pozbawiona smaku guma, wskazówka minutowa na klasycznym, peronowym zegarze ruszała się jakby ze złośliwym ociąganiem. Jego pociąg do Lwowa miał być punkt dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści i był to ostatni pociąg z Drezna do Lwowa, ostatni w ogóle. Ze Lwowa miała go odebrać nazajutrz matka i razem by pojechali do letniej rezydencji państwa Bècu, do domku po jego babce.

Nie mógł się doczekać, aby tam usiąść pod czereśniami, które były dla niego niemalże symbolem tamtej wioski, świtem razem z jedną z sióstr obrabować Bogu ducha winną kurę z jajek, rysować [jak rok w rok] cerkwie, które znał tak dobrze, a jednocześnie tak dużo rzeczy w nich przegapiał, a przede wszystkim pisać, pisać i dać słowom skapywać z jego serca, na długopis, ołówek, na papier. Musiał poprawić parę liryków i napisać jeszcze z pięć, aby móc wydać kolejny tomik poezji. Chciał to zrobić w Dreźnie, ale prawda była taka, że nie umiał myśleć jak poeta, gdy był tak blisko pracy, nawet myślami.

A matka najwyraźniej odbierze go... sam nie wiedział kiedy. Przejadł mu się czerwiec pracy w Niemczech, tęsknił do lipca na Ukrainie. Miał więc nieopisaną ochotę sypać ostrymi, najpiękniejszymi na świecie polskimi przekleństwami, gdy ujrzał, jak na stację wjeżdża pociąg do Pragi, który miał się zjawić dwie godziny temu. No po prostu nierządnica jego mać!

Juliusz Słowacki nie należał do ludzi cierpliwych, o nie. Idiotycznie szybko i łatwo tracił resztki tej niedocenianej cnoty, miał ochotę powyklinać wszystko i wszystkich, albo po prostu osunąć się na ziemię i się poryczeć z rozdrażnienia. O dziwo, nie widać było tego po nim aż tak bardzo; jedyne, co go trochę zdradzało to energiczne wytupywanie spiczastym czubkiem butów rytmu jakiejś piosenki, albo gładzenie się po schludnie przygolonych wąsach [Słowacki miał ochotę je sobie powyrywać, szczerze mówiąc]. I nieustanne spoglądanie na zegarek, czy może cokolwiek zmieniło się na lepsze przez te ostatnie dwadzieścia sekund.

[Jak tak wlepiał swoje ciemne, senne i wieczorne oczy w tarczkę zegara na nadgarstku, to sobie jak głupi przypominał, że Zygmunt nie znosił nosić zegarków na nadgarstkach, tak bez powodu.] Słowacki był już tak zmęczony czekaniem, irytowaniem się wszystkim, co się rusza i wypatrywaniem pociągu z szyldem DREZNO – LWÓW i nadstawianiem uszu na ogłoszenie jego przyjazdu z megafonu, że już jego mózg bez świadomego udziału Julka zajął się wyciąganiem brudów i zapychaczy z pamięci. Słowacki spuścił głowę i pomasował sobie ciemię i skroń, zjeżdżając dłonią aż na wybijającą się kość policzkową.

Miał dość tego dziwnego, przytłaczającego smaku powietrza, piaskowo-morskiej mozaiki, którą oblepiona była ściana, sztucznego i nasilającego migrenę światła jarzeniówek, kolumny z plakatem jakiegoś thrillera, o którą się opierał, garstki ludzi, którzy dzielnie czekali na to, aż znajdą się w brzuchu blaszanej puszki, co zawiezie ich, tam gdzie chcą. A najbardziej drażniła go tablica z rozkładem jazdy, taka szydercza i fałszywa. A wal się.

Oddalił się trochę od dworca, z bezwładnymi, kościstymi dłońmi i zaczerpnął nocnego, rześkiego powietrza, zalatującego fast foodem nieopodal i trochę jaśminem, który stał i pachniał obok damy po lewo, choć był rzecz jasna doniczkowym fragmentem większego krzaka. Stąd widział wyjeżdżające pociągi, prujące przed siebie i im były szybsze, tym były mniejsze i bardziej zabawkowe. Stąd też usłyszy, że jest proszony do DREZNA – LWOWA – był na tyle blisko. Jednak na tyle daleko, że pociąg by się nie zatrzymał, aby mógł wsiąść. Mizerny brunet oparł się o klasycznie wyrzeźbioną lampę, dającą żółte, mocne światło, które budziło w nim dziwnie nostalgiczne wspomnienia; pasterka z osobą, która go lubiła, piwo z kolegami, którzy go aż tak nie lubili, pożegnania pod kamienicami z osobą, którą lubił... Bzdury.

O, już, już teraz, tylko trochę się odsunie od damy z jaśminem i w końcu...

Wymacał w kieszeni marynarki [ostatnią niestety, z ostatnią sztuką] paczkę papierosów. Jakaś niemiecka, w miarę tania marka. Prawda była taka, że te nie smakowały mu kompletnie, a ich jedynym plusem było to, że zawierały nikotynę i nie kosztowały wiele. Najbardziej lubił L&M, cena rozsądna [poniżej piętnastu złotych!], drapiące, zatykające i wędzące. Bardzo dobre. Nie raz, nie dwa razy obiecał mamie, że chociaż spróbuje rzucić, ale... Ale. Na chęciach się kończyło, jak to zwykle bywa. Płuca żądały czegoś, co mogłoby je struć i sczernieć, a usta czegoś, czym mogły się estetycznie-artystycznie zaciągnąć i dać temu ulecieć. W sumie Słowacki lubił patrzeć, jak wypluwa z siebie ten trujący dym – wyobrażał sobie, że duch, który w niego wstąpił, opuszcza jego ciało, albo, że jego duchowe ja oddziela się od jego materialnego ja. Rzecz jasna, był doskonale obeznany z obrazkami płuc, mózgu i twarzy przed i po wkręceniu się w palenie, z plakatami gatunku PAPIEROS SŁUŻY DO ZABIJANIA, A NIE DO SZPANOWANIA, i tym, ile lat życia mu one zabierają, mimo to wydawało mu się to wszystko odległe i przesadzone, jakby mogło dotyczyć innych, ale nie jego. 

A nawet jakby – na coś trzeba umrzeć. Poświęcić się dla większej sprawy; przestać kraść tlen i oddać miejsce na ziemi człowiekowi, który rzeczywiście bardziej się jej przyda. Poza tym, jeden czy dwa machy naprawdę go odprężały i dzięki nim myślał tak bardziej logicznie i plastycznie. 

No i gdzie ten pociąg marnotrawny? Proszę, gdybym nie palił, to bym dodał do tej myśli parę uroczych bluźnierstw, pomyślał, zadowolony ze swojego usprawiedliwienia.

Usłyszał miękkie kroki, ale nie był nimi zaciekawiony. Poczuł, jak ktoś staje obok niego, przelewając swój cień na Słowackiego. Gdy usłyszał swój język ojczysty w parze z tą charakterystyczną, wyraźną dykcją, tak dobrze mu znaną. Słowackiemu zaschło w gardle. W końcu spojrzał jegomościowi prosto w twarz. 

Tak samo pochmurną, ale ze skrytym, przebijającym słońcem, wybitnie wyniosłą, tylko pozbawioną części zarostu, Bogu dzięki. Miał na sobie markowe, ładne ubrania [Pewnie gdyby Juliusz zobaczył od nich metki wraz z ceną, ciemne oko by mu zbielało]. Słowacki nie umiał oszukać, że nie jest zaskoczony, bo był, ale w duchu miał ochotę Krasińskiego uderzyć. Zwyzywać. Rzucić w niego tym gównianym papierosem. [Spętać w wiecznym uścisku]

 

– Juliusz? Co za wieczór niespodzianek i cudów! – zaczął niezobowiązującym tonem, jakby widzieli się co tydzień i byli w dobrej, wygodnej relacji. To wydawało się Słowackiemu tak nieodpowiednie i złe, że zadrgała mu powieka. Wbił wolną rękę w głęboką kieszeń materiałowych spodni, przyglądając się Zygmuntowi i jego krótkim, pierzastym włosom, które w świetle lampy były w odcieniu herbaty z sokiem z kosza cytryn.

– Oto i ja. Dlaczego mam ten zaszczyt bycia wieczorną niespodzianką? – zapytał rozchwianym tonem. Celowo zignorował „cud", choć gdy o tym pomyślał, że mógłby być dla kogoś cudem, czuł przyjemne mrowienie na policzkach. Jak panienka, pomyślał zirytowany swoimi słabościami. Wypuścił dym z ust, nie patrząc na jego twarz, choć zgadywał, że jest tak samo zdegustowany jego nawykiem, jak zawsze [tak też było; Zygmunt zmarszczył lekko swój nos, malowany delikatną kreską].

Chwilę pogadamy, planował Słowacki, a potem się pożegnamy, i znów będę z głazem w piersi, przeżarty bezsensownym żalem i wyrzutami sumienia, tak, tak będzie. Bo jestem aż tak głupi i nie umiem po prostu go ominąć, mogę iść z nim, przeciwko niemu, ale minąć bym go nie minął. 

[Niech ten pociąg już nadjeżdża, proszę]

– Zaraz ci powiem. Niespodzianką była darmowa próbka hotelowego drinka w kolorze amerykańskich kanionów i o smaku korzennym. Cudem było przypadkowe ujrzenie przez okno w szpitalu przecięcia pępowiny i mdlejącego ze szczęścia ojca. – Uśmiechnął się tym swoim drobnym uśmieszkiem i utkwił swój wzrok w torach. Słowacki przewrócił dyskretnie oczami i też odruchowo się odwrócił, jednak swojego pociągu nie dostrzegł, szlag by to. – Niespodzianką było zaoferowanie się nieprzyjemnego kolegi, że weźmie jutro moją zmianę. A kolejnym... Miałem na myśli – zawiesił głos, jakby miał w sobie tyle słów [jakby były jego krzyżem] a nie mógł ich nawet z siebie wydusić, najwyżej przełknąć i dźwigać je dalej. – Niespodzianką jest spotkanie jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół po latach. – Uśmiechnął się gładko.

Juliusz bezwiednie powiódł wzrokiem ku jego dłoniom; nie zauważył żadnego błysku na palcach lewej ręki, jednak druga była skryta w kieszeni. [Juliusz nawet nie orientował się za bardzo, na jakich palcach nosi się obrączki, czy tam pierścionki zaręczynowe, jednak mogło być też tak, że schował je gdzieś i nie nosił na co dzień] Po prostu był ciekawy, jednak nie chciał się o to pytać, choć wiedział, że nie wytrzyma i tak o to zapyta.

– Więc to raczej wieczór zbiegów okoliczności – odparł Juliusz. Dama z jaśminem dyskretnie się im przyglądała, no bo, _obcokrajowcy_.

– Być może, mimo wszystko bardzo przyjemnych – dodał łagodnie.

– Polemizowałbym. 

Chyba rzeczywiście byli mistrzami w unikaniu własnych spojrzeń. 

– Może masz rację. – Słowacki aż uniósł ciemną brew. – Byłoby milej, gdybyś wyrzucił tę truciznę. – Zygmuntowi ścierpła mina, zmarszczył swój zgrabny nos.

Juliusz miał ochotę splunąć mu w twarz dymem i swoim kpiącym, zepsutym śmiechem. Co za hipokryta! I on ma mu czelność mówić o truciznach, on? Ciekawe, ciekawe, jak cholera. Nie, nie będzie mu przypominał o tym, kto jadł leki na śniadanie, obiad i kolację, kto wierzył jak głupi w uzdrawiające działanie jakichś podejrzanych, śmierdzących chemią i Styksem specyfików, które zatruwały mu jego piękny, mądry, umysł, taki jak diament? A może to nie była wiara, tylko pragnienie wiary? Juliusz nie chciał wierzyć w to, że Krasiński trułby się dla zabawy, to do niego kompletnie nie pasowało. Papieros papieroskiem, ale po narkotyki Juliusz nie sięgał od dawna. I czasami, często dosyć, bardzo często, myślał, że Zygmunt m u s i mieć osobę, która by na niego spojrzała, a on zrozumiałby, że dla niej warto odsunąć się od tego wszystkiego, albo chociaż podjąć próbę. Słowacki chciał być taką osobą, jednak najwyraźniej nie był zbyt dobry, a przynajmniej nie tak dobry, by się dla niego o coś starać. 

Ale w końcu to nie była sprawa Juliusza, nie powinien się wtrącać, prawda? W końcu nie był dla niego nikim ważnym. Tylko osobą, która była dla niego przyjacielem, wsparciem i żywiołem, bratnią duszą, z którą łączyły go idee, wrażliwość, kamienica, zapomniane ruiny zarośnięte cyprysami i różami, zapędy poetyckie. Och, nieważne, znów się rozrzewnia.

Po prostu miał nadzieję, że Zygmunt z tym skończył, tyle.

– Jestem dorosły, to mój organizm i moje zdrowie. Wiem co mi grozi, ale to lubię, więc to robię i nic ci do tego. Nie jesteś moją mamą, przykro mi. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Zniknął na parę lat, a teraz wielce zamartwia się o niego? Och, łaski bez!

– Tak, to całkowicie normalne, ja też od czasu do czasu sobie przebiegam po polu minowym; wiem co mi grozi, ale to lubię, więc to robię i nic ci do tego – przedrzeźnił go Krasiński tonem słodkim jak ulepek. Skrzywił się, gdy dymny palec go musnął i chyba resztkami sił powstrzymywał się przed tym, by wyrwać byłemu przyjacielowi fajkę z palców. – Wiem, co teraz sobie pomyślałeś, jednak mam dla ciebie nowinę – już nic nie biorę. Jestem czysty od pół roku. 

Chyba nie dosłyszał. Juliusz przełknął ślinę, oczy mu się powiększyły, i... Słowacki podszedł bez słowa, prowadzony śmiałością, aby objąć przyjaciela, jednak ostatecznie cofnął się. Za szybko. Zyskał przy tym skromny uśmiech od Krasińskiego.

– Naprawdę? Zyziu... Zygmuncie – poprawił się – nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! Jestem... – zawiesił się. Był jaki? Cholernie dumny, szczęśliwy, choć trochę odjęto mu trosk z jego barków? Po prostu się cieszył, że Krasiński nie dąży do samozagłady? Jak mógł to zgrabnie ująć w słowa? Nie dało się, nie dało! – Od zawsze wiedziałem, że dasz sobie z tym radę, nawet nie wiesz, jak... um, wierzyłem w ciebie. Trzymaj tak dalej – powiedział szybko, próbując strącić ten głupi uśmiech z twarzy, ale nie umiał, nie umiał! – Poza tym – westchnął, wracając do polemiki z Zygmuntem – nietrafiony przykład. Miny mogłyby cię rozerwać na kawałki w ciągu sekundy, a tytoń to taka cicha bestia. – Juliusz zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, niemal artystycznie. Trochę po to, by sprowokować Zygmunta [Jego pierwsze imię to Napoleon, zaśmiał się w duchu Juliusz]. – Jak tam, co tam? Co robisz w tych stronach? – luźne, przyjacielskie pytanie; tylko dlaczego Juliuszowi wydawało się, że te słowa zaciskają się na jego szyi jak jakieś drapieżne pnącza?

Zygmunt przygryzł delikatnie wnętrze policzka.

– Dobrze. Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, tylko... Wiesz, bardzo... – jednak szybko zrezygnował z dokończenia swojej myśli. – Szukałem tutaj garnituru na ślub. – skrzywił się. Nie znosił chodzić po sklepach, szczególnie tych odzieżowych, jedynie w ostateczności się tam kierował, gdy zbyt wielkie ryzyko niosło za sobą zamawianie rzeczy przez strony internetowe [głównie o dopasowanie chodziło]. 

Bóg jeden wie, dlaczego zaczął myśleć o tym, że Zygmunt nie lubi kupować rzeczy w sklepach, a nie o tym, że przyjechał po garnitur ślubny! Może wcale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Od ich ostatniego spotkania wcale nie chciał i nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, albo lepiej; nie dopuszczać do świadomości tej dziwnie abstrakcyjnej rzeczy, jaką była dla niego wizja Zygmunta z żoną u boku, Zygmunta, który szybko i namiętnie okazywał swoje uczucia względem dziewcząt, uczciwie i z wielką szczerością. Nawet za czasów studenckich latał jak wariat za miłą żoną właściciela sklepiku przy ich kamienicy, w której wynajmowali mieszkanie... [Juliusz też, ale chyba tylko po to, by być z nim, a nie ze względu na jakiś afekt względem madame R.]

– Och. Twój? – juliuszowy głos był słaby i cienki jak nitka, lecz Słowacki zaciskał swoje serce w pięści, mówiąc sobie; odwrócę się, jak mi odpowie, że tak, odwrócę się, na Boga, i...

– Nie, Henry'ego, pamiętasz go? – zaprzeczył, a aby Juliusz za bardzo ulgą się nie nacieszył, ciągnął: – Mój przyjaciel z Wysp. Żeni się za miesiąc. Do mojego ślubu bardzo, bardzo daleko – wyznał jakby w tajemnicy i ze sztucznie lekkim, przepełnionym wewnętrznym zaprzeczeniem, tonem.

[Bardzo, bardzo daleko, ale droga jest już wytyczona, odległość oszacowana, o Boże, mój Boże], głośna myśl, przy jego zblazowanym spojrzeniu. Juliusz był tak głupi. Nie dość, że był pewny bystrości swojego tępego umysłu i nie omieszkał się tym szczycić, to jeszcze miał czelność mieć nadzieję... 

– Aha. Tak, pamiętam, fajny facet – Juliusz ufał, że jego oczy nie błyszczą się zbyt podejrzanie, a głos nie jest aż tak suchy i podłamany, jak to odczuwał. – No a jak tam zdrowie? Ojciec? Znalazłeś jakąś pracę? No gadajże, nie bądź taki niemrawy! – beztrosko wkroczył w teren wiecznie napawających go niepokojem pytań, bo coś czuł, że nie ma już nic do stracenia, chyba, że klapki z oczu. Zyska przy tym spokój duszy. Jakoś nawet zapomniał o pociągu; i tak pewnie go jeszcze nie ma, a więc diabelnie się spóźni. Musi tylko zawiadomić o tym mamę.

[Bardzo, bardzo daleko? Ale jak daleko?] Juliusz uznał, że czuje się świetnie, jak na osobę, której druga osoba wwierca w trzewia, od dobrych paru lat, zardzewiały, wielki gwóźdź. Metaforyczny, rzecz jasna.

– Miałem operację oczu. – Juliusz zaniepokoił się; zmarszczył brwi i gwałtownie pochylił się ciut ku jego twarzy, chcąc go chwycić za ramiona, na co Krasiński uniósł ręce, jakby chciał się odpędzić od jego troski. – Poza tym, wszystko w normie, jakoś żyję. Skończyłem... to znaczy, nieważne – zaplątał się Krasiński, uśmiechając się pospiesznie do Juliusza, zupełnie tak, jak dawniej. – Praca też okej, czasami mam wrażenie, że to wszystko mnie przerasta, ale poskrobię sobie coś czasem dla zabawy, dla odskoczni i od razu lepiej. Ojciec... no wiesz. Jest dobrze, naprawdę jest dobrze, ufa mi coraz bardziej, szanuje moje zdanie i... Wszystko zmierza w coraz lepszym kierunku. Staramy się obaj – powiedział, z tak silną ufnością we własne słowa, że Słowackiemu trudno było w nie uwierzyć. – A ty? Nieswojo się czuję, mówiąc tylko o sobie, też chcę cię podręczyć: jak tam zdrowie? – Spojrzał się wymownie na papierosa Julka. – Pani Salomea? Masz jakieś ciche wielbicielki? 

Juliusz przygasił papieros, a peta wyrzucił do kosza obok. Na razie jest dobrze; nie będzie psuł atmosfery swoim drążeniem i żądaniem rozwinięcia tematu jego ożenku, ojca, chorób, i tego, dlaczego pewnego dnia po prostu uznał, że go nie lubi i ma dość jego towarzystwa, jego [zapewne w skrytości tak uważał!] tandetnych wierszydeł i głosu.

– Nic nowego, ani lepiej, ani gorzej. Pieniędzy brak, wielbicielek brak. Z mamą w porządku. – wyrecytował bezbarwnie. – Przyjechałem tu na parę tygodni, wziąć udział w jakimś projekcie, a czekam, to znaczy, czekałem tu na pociąg do Lwowa, ale chyba nic z tego nie będzie, spóźnia się jak cholera. Mama mnie ma stamtąd odebrać i pojechalibyśmy tam, gdzie co roku, na...

– Wiem, wieś, do twojej babci – przerwał mu nagle Zygmunt. – Przed chwilą ogłaszali chyba twój pociąg, też się zagapiłem, przepra...

Oprzytomniał. Słowacki obrócił się całym ciałem, przybierając pozycję, gotów by rzucić się sprintem za pociągiem. Nawet dama z jaśminem zniknęła. Nim zdążył pobiec na peron, prawie zabijając się po drodze przez własne, nieposłuszne nogi i nie wiadomo ile ważący bagaż, ciuchcia ruszyła, pełna wypranych z życia ludzi, pruła przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na jeszcze jednego, ostatniego pasażera. Julek na chwilę stanął, ale żałował tej chwili odpoczynku; krzyknął, przebiegł z wyciągniętą ręką paręnaście metrów, po czym zgiął się w pół oddychając płytko. Zaciskał kościste palce na równie kościstych kolanach, a wolał je owinąć wokół szyi konduktora, niech to szlag! Gdy nałykał się wystarczająco dużo nocnego powietrza, powrócił wolnym, zupełnie nie oddającym jego wzburzenia, krokiem. Ale nie do Zygmunta, kroczącego powoli, rozbawionego tą sytuacją [Śmieje się jak głupi do sera, warknął w myślach Juliusz], tylko w kierunku ławeczki obok kasy. Tutaj będzie pewnie przytulnie, ma dach nad głową, jedynie bez ścian, pieniędzy starczy mu na bilet plus butelkę wody. Nawet nie było zimno, wręcz przeciwnie. Jedynie trochę pustelniczo i betonowo-metalowo.

Niczym romantyczny wagabunda tych czasów, proszę bardzo! Sam, otoczony przez nieboskłon i tory, w towarzystwie nieszczęścia, które mogłoby być szczęściem, gdyby to powiedział. 

– Hej, co ty robisz? – zapytał Zygmunt, podchodząc do Juliusza, moszczącego się na ławeczce. – Chyba nie będziesz spać tu? Pójdź ze mną do hotelu, mam tam pokój i łóżko. – Schylił się nieco do poziomu młodego ekonomisty. Uśmiechnął się przy tym przepięknie i całkowicie, całkowicie intymnie. Nawet nie ładnie, po prostu intymnie, jakby byli upchnięci w jednym, ciasnym kadrze. Juliusz od zawsze czekał na ten właściwy uśmiech, który chciał chwycić, zamknąć w słoiku i codziennie podziwiać. A teraz, gdy już go dostał, Słowacki nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, był po prostu wściekły. 

To nie pociąg, to Krasiński, to zawsze był o n. Hipokryta bez własnego kręgosłupa, wygodnicki buc, arogancki, bogaty sukinsyn, kłamca, jakże rozczarowująca, samolubna osoba, której duma nie pozwalała na to, by powiedzieć coś, co było oczywiste i jasne jak Słońce, a wiecznie uznawane przez nich obu za coś innego, coś, przez co odszedł. 

[Chciał się go spytać: Jak daleko? Ile jeszcze czasu możesz się oszukiwać?]

I to wszystko, to, co uderzyło w Juliusza, gdy wreszcie byli sami, zdarło z niego maskę kompatybilności ze społeczeństwem, spokojną, chłodną i niesplamioną krwią z wewnętrznych walk i ran. Usiadł, odwrócił się przodem do Krasińskiego. Po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy, usta wykrzywiły się, żyłka na szyi nabrzmiała, a jego wątła pięść artysty wystrzeliła w kierunku Zygmunta, który odsunął się w porę, aby zarobić tylko nieszkodliwe zadrapanie. I tak siła wyparowywała z Juliusza w miarę, jak szlochał. Drugą ręką przymierzał się do szarpnięcia Zygmunta za koszulę, jednak ten ruch był już na tyle słaby, że poddał się w połowie; jego dłoń zatrzymał i schował w swoich Zygmunt, bardzo czule. Juliusz czuł się upokorzony i oszukany przez samego siebie. Jego ręka była w dłoniach Zygmunta, wzrok zamazany, gardło zduszone i bolące, przez uszy przepływały dźwięki, które gdzieś w pustce tonęły. Otępiał na tyle, że nie poczuł, jak zaczyna z nosa lecieć mu krew, którą zignorował. Natomiast Zygmunt zaczął gorączkowo grzebać po kieszeniach, aż znalazł paczkę chusteczek; w międzyczasie kazał Juliuszowi pochylić się i naciskać skrzydełka nosa. 

Słowacki tylko się pochylił; jucha mogła sobie lecieć, byleby nie zobaczył jego własnej, bladej i opuchniętej, pełnej miłości twarzy. Krasiński jedną ręką delikatnie hamował krwotok, ocierając mu czystymi brzegami chusteczki łzy, a w drugiej ściskał drżącą dłoń Juliusza. Kropelka krwi potoczyła się po wargach poety, po jego brodzie, i spadła na chodnik, lśniąc przez chwilę w blasku neonu z naprzeciwka.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tu wszystko było stłamszone i takie, jak w nocy być powinno. Niemal wszystkie budynki tonęły w tępej ciemności, przyoblekły się w odcienie zimnych szarości, jakby stopniowo stapiały się ze sklepieniem, sięgały go. Niebo było już czarne, zdawało się nie mieć początku ani końca. Czasami odcinały się od tej przejściowej monotonii niemieckie neony ładną czcionką, i jasne, rozsypane tu i ówdzie prostokąciki okien. „Tutaj" było skrótem, którym szli Juliusz i Zygmunt [czyli wąskawą uliczką otoczonej z obu stron przez bliźniacze mieszkania, jedne zadbane w ten nudny, albo miły dla oka sposób, drugie szczycące się odpadającymi płatami tynku i graffiti]. Znajdowali się daleko od głównych linii ulic i centrum miasta, które jeszcze żyły tempem nadanym przez ludzi i ich potrzeby. Te części Drezna, pocztówkowe i reprezentatywne, w nocy błyszczały jeszcze bardziej niż za dnia, migając krzykliwymi kolorami, podświetlając olbrzymie billboardy, roznosząc w sobie hałas. Nie tutaj. 

 –  Juliuszu, chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć – przypomniał sobie Krasiński, odzywając się po kilkunastu minutach – a także zapytać o coś.

 – O co? – głos Słowackiego był jakby wyblakły i matowy.

 – Jesteś fantastycznym poetą. I, może to trochę niepokojące, ale mam w domu wszystkie twoje dzieła. Głupi jestem, że od razu nie zaczęliśmy mówić o poezji – ciągnął niestrudzenie, z lekkim roztrzepaniem. – Twoje wiersze, poematy, dramaty, są naprawdę wyjątkowe. Inne, bardzo plastyczne. I nie rozumiem, dlaczego tylu ludzi cię nie docenia. Będziesz wielkim poetą, nie ma innej drogi! – przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że mówi do ściany. 

 Mówił szczerą prawdę; w jego biblioteczce pedantycznie poustawiane były wszystkie [jak do tej pory] wydane utwory Juliusza. Czytanie ich i rozpływanie się nad formą, językiem, barwą i całą resztą. [Szukał też w nich, jakże egoistycznie! jakichś wzmianek o sobie. Znalazł. Nienowy, ale z j e g o imieniem w tytule! I, och, nie mógł spać przez całą noc – czytał go w kółko. Był cudowny.]

 – Dziękuję za słowa uznania – Krasiński czuł w jego głosie ledwo zauważalne zaskoczenie i przyjemność z mile połechtanego ego. – A o co chciałeś się zapytać?

 – O następną twoją pracę, oczywiście. Kiedy ujrzy światło dzienne? Bo ujrzy, prawda?

 – Jest w drodze – odparł. Po dłuższej chwili, jakby przeżuwał każdą sylabę, powiedział: – Uwielbiam „Nie-Boską Komedię". I „Irydiona". – Krasiński poczuł, jak głęboki rumieniec oblewa go od szyi, aż po czubki uszu. – Mam ochotę się napierdalać, jak ktoś mówi, że to beznadziejne. Są tacy ludzie.

 – Ja też. Cały czas to robię, bo tylko mnie i paru innym osobom podobają się twoje utwory. 

 – Och – krótkie milczenie. – Dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. 

 I tu ich konwersacja się urwała.

 Kółeczka od walizki Słowackiego skrzypiały i popiskiwały, gdy natrafiły na nierówność brukowanego chodnika. Juliusz, jeszcze za studenckich czasów, miał ochotę „wyjebać ten gówniany ruski badziew prosto w któreś okno, najlepiej okno szczęśliwej rodzinki, koniecznie okno z jakimś fikuśnym kwiatkiem", cytując. Teraz nic nie mówił, nawet się nie krzywił, jak natrafiał na wyboje. Jak wcześniej szli razem, tak teraz lekko się wycofał. Twarz znów spowił dumą i chłodem, krwotok z nosa ustał, jednak gdy Krasiński wycierał mu nos, najwidoczniej przegapił małą, prawie niezauważalną smugę jasnej czerwieni. Poeta podążał za Zygmuntem, który co chwila się odwracał i upewniał, niczym mityczny Orfeusz za swoją Eurydyką, że Juliusz jest cały i zdrów za jego plecami. Koniec końców miał powody, by się obawiać o to, że Słowacki mógłby się odwrócić i odejść, cichy jak świat przed burzą.

 Bo postąpił jak... tu można by wstawić jakąkolwiek inwektywę, Zygmunt by nawet nie poczułby się szczególnie nią dotknięty, wiedział, że obrażanie się za to, że ktoś mówił czystą prawdę było niezmiernie dziecinne, a i tak popularne wśród ludzi, nawet tych starych i starszych. Rozumiał swój błąd, nie chciał go powielać i uciekał od niego, jednak paradoksalnie zataczał koło. Jakby był skazany na wieczną, chorą zależność i wpływy. [W swoim ostatnim szkatułkowym śnie śnił wpierw o powykręcanych, wulgarnych mordach, krukach i szarych bezdrożach, a potem, że wybudza się z tego snu i widzi, jak z lampki przy biurku sączy się światło; noc. Przy biurku, z podkulonymi nogami siedzi w fioletowym szlafroku Juliusz i rzuca mu miłe spojrzenie, chwytając za kartkę zapisaną wielkimi, ładnymi literami i podtykając mu ją pod nos. Otwiera przy tym usta, i na tym sen się kończy. Może to proroctwo było, nie marzenie senne? Oby, myślał Zygmunt, oby!]

 Krasiński wiedział, jaki ruch uczynić, a jakiego się wystrzec przy obcowaniu z przyjacielem, starannie plótł sobie w głowie wzór rozmowy, którą chciałby z nim przeprowadzić w pokoju hotelowym; nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, aby w pewnej chwili zamilkł. A chciał milczeć, milczeć i tylko się patrzeć w te rozgrzane, zadymione hebanowe oczy. I spijać jego słowa... Co tam słowa! Obecność, powietrze, którym będzie oddychał, po prostu jego istnienie. 

 O Krasińskim raz czy dwa mówiono, że jest nad wyraz bystry i mądry, jednak jego umysł jest ciasny, więc zasmakowanie samodzielności dobrze mu zrobi [chyba sam Słowacki tak powiedział]. Jego ojciec odbierał to jako oczywistą obelgę, a Zygmunt nie chciał być określany jakimkolwiek pejoratywnym słowem w jakimkolwiek sensie – teraz jednak, gdy trochę dojrzał i poszerzył mu się świat, przytakiwał temu stwierdzeniu. Niektóre pojęcia, o których się rozwlekle wypowiadał, analizując je dogłębnie, w prawdziwym życiu okazywały się czubkiem góry lodowej. Mówił o nich niezwykle pewnie, nawiązując do tego i owego, takiej a takiej historii osoby trzeciej, która nim nie była, i miała inne serce, inne spojrzenie. Dopiero gdy liznął prawdziwego życia, poczuł, że w końcu ma pełne prawo mówić o czymś, czego dawniej nie zaznał.

 [Pojęcia: żal, t ę s k n o t a, g ł u p o t a], w ich źródle, we wspomnieniach, maczał bezustannie palce, ożywiając je; tworząc kręgi na wodzie... 

 W Krasińskim grzało się tego wieczoru tyle emocji i uczuć, że miał ochotę je wydrzeć i żyć bez nich, sucho i łatwo, przespać noc bez żadnych trosk. Bo Juliusz był i jego niespodzianką, i cudem. Zygmunt, żeby było jeszcze żałośniej, ograniczony był jedynie przez samego siebie i tę barierę w głowie, mocną i alarmującą, stawioną jeszcze za dzieciństwa. 

 Upewnił się raz jeszcze, czy Słowacki mu towarzyszy. Towarzyszył. Zygmunt posłał mu słaby uśmiech, który nie dotarł do wspaniale dumnych oczu Juliusza. Jego przyjaciel jedynie lekko zmarszczył swoje księżycowe czoło, gdy usłyszał ujadanie i skowyczenie psa-stróża. Słowacki Juliusz, w naturalnie bladym pyle światła, wyglądał jak topielec, absolutnie zachwycający Zygmunta upiór. 

 Jakimś cudem doszli do hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Krasiński. Telefon Zygmunta zaczął agresywnie wibrować do spółki z dzwoneczkiem-powiadomieniem z messengera, gdy tylko wywęszył hotelowe wi-fi. Mężczyzna zmalał wewnętrznie; niemal cały czas pisał do niego jego ojciec, była kochanka, do której pałał głupią, męską słabością, przyjaciółka, która ma być jego dziewczyną [ich rodzice swatali swoje dzieci bez cienia subtelności, a on i Eliza doskonale o tym wiedzieli, między nimi zaczynało się robić... dziwnie] i jego dwaj przyjaciele, będący małymi wisienkami na tłustym, zapychającym i surowym w środku torcie. Postanowił, że wyciszy, albo lepiej! wyłączy to ustrojstwo i zajmie się odpisywaniem jutro, z samego rana. Może nie pogniewają i nie obrażą się na niego do tego czasu...

 Budynek hotelu mieścił się na skraju ulicy, która rozstrajała się prostopadle na dwie inne, prowadzące w lewo i prawo, do centrum. Hotel był dość duży, trzypiętrowy. Zatynkowany na biało, z szarym, poziomym pasem przebłyskującym zielenią, biegnącym trochę nad wejściem, przez cały budynek. W centrum stały dwie kolumny w porządku doryckim. Tu i ówdzie jakiś szczęśliwiec mógł się pochwalić pokojem z balkonem. Wokół tego przybytku rządkami rosły tylko krzaki, krzewy, iglaczki i tego typu zielone karły. 

 Weszli do środka, zbyt zimnego i poczekalnianego, dentystycznego, jak na gust Krasińskiego; z żyrandoli, na które nikt się nie patrzył, bo były zbyt wysoko zawieszone [a szkoda, bo były ładne, niczym z antykwariatu], wylewało się nieśmiałe światło. Zygmunt zmrużył odruchowo oczy, choć nie miał z widzeniem aż takich problemów, jak dawniej. Siła przyzwyczajenia. Przy recepcji, półokrągłej, trochę obłożonej siwym drewnem, a trochę obmalowanej sinozieloną farbą, siedział sympatyczny, dowcipkujący zazwyczaj chłopak. Pół Niemiec-pół Belg z wielkimi, krowimi oczami i krótkimi, mysimi włosami, z przemiłą, ekspresyjną twarzą. 

 Krasiński powiedział cicho „Guten Abend", jednak chłopak był już na tyle zmęczony i myślami w drodze do domu, że zdobył się jedynie na szeroki uśmiech i skinięcie głową. Nawet nie rzucił żadnego żartu dotyczącego tego, że przyszedł do pensjonatu z gościem, co byłoby w jego stylu. Słowacki łaskawie wyrównał krok z Krasińskim, aby po schodach na drugie piętro wspinać się równolegle. 

 – Czy mogę – podjął ostrożnie – wziąć twoją walizkę? 

 – Nie ma tu windy? – nie odpowiedział, a zapytał w zamian, rozglądając się.

 – Nie ma.

 – Więc proszę. – Zwrócił rączkę od walizki ku niemu, a sam brnął w przód, zgrabnym, lekkim krokiem w górę. 

 Zygmunt, taszcząc bagaż kompana, zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle stara się być przyjacielski i życzliwy, skoro i tak dane jest mu widzieć tylko plecy Słowackiego.

 Dwa piętra później.

 Zygmunt przekręcił klucz w zamku. Weszli; po zapaleniu lampki nocnej pokój był lepiej widoczny, ale skrajnie mało interesujący. Typowy, minimalistyczny, biało-szaro-czerwony, z prostymi meblami w kształcie zwykłych, mniejszych lub większych figur przestrzennych, poodcinanych lub połączonych ze sobą. Co jeszcze? Szkło i czystość, telewizor plazmowy, radio. To była sypialnia; granicę następnego pomieszczenia stanowiła wyspa kuchenna. Niemal taki sam wystrój. Drzwi do łazienki były zamknięte. Zygmuntowi najbardziej się w tym pokoju podobały okna w salonie [Juliuszowi chyba też. Odstawił swoje rzeczy na bok i wlepiał wzrok w obraz za szkłem]. Trzy, duże, wysokie okna, przed którymi można było siąść i obserwować ulicę płynącą do serca miasta, niebo, cień z drzew i budynków, kładący się coraz to gęściej i wydłużający się z upływem czasu... 

 Juliusz chłonął wzrokiem widoki, a Zygmunt chłonął oczami Słowackiego. Wydawał mu się tak niematerialnie-nierealny, że musiałby go musnąć chociaż opuszkiem palca, by się przekonać o jego realności. Wysunął ku jego wąskiemu nadgarstkowi rękę...

 Nagle Juliusz zwinął dłoń w pięść i odkręcił się do Krasińskiego. Ten zrobił krok w tył, pamiętając wciąż o niedawnej sytuacji.

 – Jak daleko, ile czasu zostało do twojego ślubu? Z kim? Bobrowa, Potocka? Kochasz ją?

 Zygmunt miał nie milczeć, głupi. Znalazł się pod ostrzałem pytań, na które miał gotowe odpowiedzi, ale...

 – Odpowiesz mi łaskawie na to pytanie? To takie dziwne, że chcę wiedzieć? – W oczach Juliusza błysnęła gorączka, Krasiński czuł się osaczany. – W końcu od zawsze się zakochiwałeś i latałeś za pannami, pisałeś dla nich wiersze, łaziłeś pod okna, co miesiąc pod inne. Więc, cholera, mam prawo być ciekaw, z kim się żenisz, i dlaczego z nią, co w niej takiego jest, co cię usidliło na tyle, że jesteś gotów... – Juliusz znów tracił siły, jak wcześniej, znów w jego oczach zamigotały łzy, a głos słabł i łamał się. 

 Krasińskiego jakby owionęło zimno w kościach. Przyłożył rękę do rozżarzonego, a bladego czoła Juliusza. Odgarnął mu przy tym z czułością cienkie sprężynki smolistych loków.

 – Julek, połóż się – szepnął w końcu Zygmunt. Jego głos według niego brzmiał dziwnie i obco. – Jesteś cały zgrzany, masz gorączkę, jakaś choroba ci się błyszczy w oczach...

 Jak Zygmunt powiedział, tak Juliusz uczynił, zdjął tylko buty. Krasiński w pośpiechu dał mu na wpół pełną butelkę wody. Powinien pójść do apteki? Najbliższa była jakieś pół kilometra stąd. Albo zadzwonić na pogotowie? Może do zaprzyjaźnionego lekarza, który miał swoją klinikę właśnie w Dreźnie? Stał tak, nie wiedząc, czy znów zakładać buty, czy nie.

 – Nie panikuj, nic mi nie jest, tylko słabo trochę. Czasami mam takie dni, w których jestem nie do życia – wymamrotał Juliusz. – Może mi się poprawi, jak mi powiesz, z kim się żenisz – proszę! Niby taki marny i anemiczny, a podły.

 Zygmunt przysiadł na skraju łóżka.

 – Na razie z nikim. Wczoraj postawiłem kropkę nad związkiem moim i Delfiny...

 – Który to raz – mruknął, wtrącając swoje trzy grosze, obłożnie chory. Krasiński kontynuował:

 – ...Więc na razie nie spieszę się do kolejnego – westchnął, czując na sobie niewygodny wzrok Julka. Musi być z nim teraz szczery, a mówienie prawdy boli – jednak ojciec...

 – Ojciec! – zagrzmiał Juliusz, porywając się do pionu i porywając niewinną, szarą poduszkę, skazując ją na ugniatanie, bicie i rzucanie. – No, co „ojciec", czego znowu od ciebie chce, a ty, mimozo, nie umiesz się postawić? Jak zawsze?

 Krasiński, jak podkreślono parę razy, nie obruszał się za mówienie prawdy. Ponadto, nie po raz pierwszy i z pewnością nie po raz ostatni [jeśli to nie będzie ich ostatnie spotkanie] wyrzuca mu, jaką miągwą jest on, a jakim toksycznym rodzicem jest Wincenty.

 – Jednak ojciec ustawicznie podkreśla, jak to korzystnie byłoby mieć za żonę Elżbietę Branicką...

 – Branicką? Znam ją? 

 – Nie, poznałem ją niedawno. Jest śliczna, uzdolniona, miło się z nią rozmawia, jest naprawdę bardzo w porządku. Jednak dla papy najważniejsze jest to, że jej rodzice są majętni i, wiesz, w moich stronach ich nazwisko jest znane... – tak zachęcił Juliusza do samodzielnego wysnucia wniosków, sam nie chciał o tym więcej mówić. To była strasznie niekomfortowa sytuacja.

 – Słodki Jezu. – Słowacki miętosił poszewkę poduszki, z zamartwionym i rozjątrzonym spojrzeniem – Więc... – Uniósł gwałtownie palący wzrok na Zygmunta. – Zaaranżowane małżeństwo. 

 – Tak, ale...

 – Od zawsze za tobą stał i dobierał wszystko w twoim dotychczasowym życiu pod siebie! Dom, studia, niektórych przyjaciół, hobby, pracę, samochód, m y ś l e n i e. A teraz żonę! Komedia, tragedia! Dramat! – Juliusz uniósł głos nabrzmiały od łez. Niedługo Zygmunta tym płaczem zarazi, już mu się gorąco robiło pod powiekami – Jesteś dorosły! Mądry! To przez niego i jego głupie wymysły TY zerwałeś znajomość ze mną! Tak? Uciekłeś nie wiadomo gdzie! Widziałeś każdą wiadomość, a nie odpisywałeś – zaczerpnął haust powietrza, zmęczony wracaniem do przeszłości. – I wiesz co? Nie musiałeś wymyślać jakichś niestworzonych powodów, dla jakich zacząłeś mieszkać gdzie indziej. Różnice światopoglądów?! Cholera jasna! – Cisnął poduszką przez całą długość pokoju. – Czy ty tego nie widzisz? Widzisz! Musisz!

 Widział doskonale. 

[Różnica światopoglądów była problemem dla Wincentego, nie dla Zygmunta, który skupiał się na tym, co ich łączy, a nie na to, co dzieli]

 – Róźnice w naszych poglądach są... hm... stoimy po przeciwnych stronach i...

 – No i? Ale patrzymy w tym samym kierunku! Nie produkuj się już – powiedział Słowacki – w końcu to ja mam rację.

 Każde słowo z ust przyjaciela było dla niego jak spoliczkowanie, zasłużone. Ojciec dręczył i męczył go, aby zaprzestał tej znajomości, gdyż rodzina Juliusza wydawała mu się nieciekawa [ukraińskie korzenie]. Z czasem, między Zygmuntem, a Słowackim ukształtowało się coś na wzór przyjaźni, wspaniałej przyjaźni, arcywspaniałej. Pod tym słowem kryło się ukryta, prawdziwa i faktyczna istota ich relacji, którą obaj bali się nazwać, choć to boska cnota. Trwali w tym niedopowiedzeniu, bo było wygodne. Zygmunt uznawał, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie; poczeka, a uczucie wyparuje, koleżeństwo – zostanie. [Nie chciał, aby to wszystko się skończyło. Krasiński wiedział, że patrzy tak samo na Juliusza, jak i on na niego, z radością i nieskończoną tęsknotą] Jego ojciec nie przestawał nalegać. Wynajął mu nawet mieszkanie, do którego miał się wyprowadzić od tego „demoralizującego towarzystwa". Bardzo długo to ignorował, ale pewnego dnia nie wytrzymał, był zbyt nadwyrężony aż tak mocnym i długotrwałym oporem i ugiął się. Po tym wszystkim prawie nie zdał egzaminów, zatrzymał się w martwym punkcie przy scenie z dramatu, w który wkładał wszystkie swoje siły. Wyparowywał. Romans z Delfiną poprawił jego stan, ale był niepoważny, wyidealizowany w jego oczach. Na jej miejscu zawsze wyobrażał sobie innego człowieka. 

 – Juliuszu, ja... 

 – Dałeś sobie radę z ćpaniem leków, dasz sobie radę z nim. Nie może być tak całe życie, że każdy twój krok będzie kontrolowany i korygowany, abyś, nie daj Boże, urwał się ze smyczy! Tak! Ze smyczy! Ja też słucham się mamy [choć czasem przesadza], bo warto się rodziców słuchać, ale bez tej chorej przesady! Może cię kocha, jednak gdybyś się zbuntował i zrobił choć raz coś nie po jego myśli, to od razu wasza relacja byłaby zdrowsza... – ciągnął, namiętnie gestykulując.

 – Zaprzyjaźniłem się z tobą – powiedział cicho Zygmunt, jednak brzmienie jego słowa rozlało się w każdym kącie pokoju. Słowacki zamilkł w oczekiwaniu – i mój ojciec cię nie znosił. Mówił, że masz na mnie zły wpływ. I pewnie tak było, bo od tamtej pory coraz częściej, jak to powiedziałeś, zrywam się ze smyczy – parsknął. – A twoja przyjaźń była dla mnie skarbem, czymś... och – poczuł, jak grzeje mu się twarz. –Nie umiem dobierać słów tak dobrze i pięknie jak ty, ale dla mnie były to idealne lata idealnej przyjaźni z idealną osobą – ostatnie dwa słowa złamały się w jego ustach. – Dobra, wcale nie tak idealną, bywałeś nieznośny i miałem cię czasem dość, ale...

 Szczerze, to Juliusz zaraził go tym zamiłowaniem do płaczu. Teraz tylko tego pragnął, by się oczyścić z tego wszystkiego i płakać, aż po kostki. Juliusz mógłby na niego patrzeć; podparty o czerwoną ścianę, z rozszalałymi lokami i tymi swoimi oczami. Patrzyłby na jego słabość i upokorzenie, być może zapamiętałby to. 

 – Cóż za bogactwo środków stylistycznych – powiedział ironicznie Juliusz. Zygmunt wiedział, że się uśmiecha, widział to w jego oczach i słyszał w głosie, choć nie widział uśmiechu w czystej postaci. – I to upodobanie w czasie przeszłym... – dodał cicho.

 – Nie wiedziałem, czy cię nie urażę czasem teraźniejszym. W końcu chciałeś mi obić twarz – przypomniał, jednak po chwili powiedział poważnie: – Bardzo bym chciał, żeby było dobrze, jak na początku, bo nie jest, i ja to wiem. Wiem też, że to moja wina, w głównej mierze. Chciałbym to naprawić, zależy mi, bardzo, ale... – i, cholera jasna, znów ugrzązł. 

 Położył się obok Słowackiego, podparł głowę prawą ręką i czekał, z zamarłymi ustami, aż napłynie do nich to, co chciał powiedzieć. Gdyby mógł, pokazałby Słowackiemu swoje serce, tyle by wystarczyło, zrozumiałby. Ale nie! Słowa, milczenie! I to, i to będące źródłem nieporozumień. Juliusz podjął głos.

 – Mam ochotę cię uderzyć od chwili, w której się dzisiaj przede mną pojawiłeś, wiesz? – Jego oczy wlepione były w sufit. – Mam ochotę na wiele rzeczy, odkąd cię zobaczyłem – pociągnął miękko, a dusza Zygmunta obudziła się, jak dotąd tylko podrygiwała. – Na danie ci drugiej szansy też – wyszeptał, jakby to była wielka tajemnica. – To wszystko nie będzie takie proste, ale warto spróbować, prawda?

 T

a

k

!

 Zygmuntowa dusza chciała ulecieć ku niebu, śpiewać dla Boga i Juliusza aż do końca swoich dni. Mężczyzna poderwał się, usiadł naprzeciwko Juliusza i wziął jego dłonie w swoje; były zimne i gładkie, jak bałtycka fala. Krasiński chciał móc je trzymać aż do końca: nocy, życia, świata.

 I to chyba wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

 – Tylko dasz mi swój nowy numer telefonu, odblokujesz na facebooku i... nie, nie będę cię o to prosić. Do tego dojdziemy razem. – Po czym błysnął tak świetlistym, wiosennym i pełnym nadziei uśmiechem, że Zygmunt lada chwila by go pocałował. [Razem...!] Był, ale jednocześnie nie był świadom tego, co przed chwilą się stało. 

 W tym kawałku świata królowała noc, lampka była zapalona, a oni leżeli na łóżku i trzymali się za ręce, rozmawiając o swoich uczuciach. Tak mogłoby być też parę lat temu, ale! lepiej późno niż wcale.

 – Nasza przyjaźń była wspaniała – powiedział Krasiński. 

 – Była – zaakcentował Słowacki. – Teraz będziemy wszystko nazywać po imieniu. 

 Juliusz zacisnął śmiało palce na dłoniach Zygmunta.

 – Kocham cię – powiedział głęboko, z wielką ufnością w oczach, a jego słowa były dojrzałe jak śliwki jesienią.

 Zygmunt pochylił się ku niemu i wyszeptał odpowiedź, na co Juliusz roześmiał się drobno i niepohamowanie, z żyłką płaczliwości. Pięknie. Jego prawdziwy śmiech był tak podobny do kropel letniej rosy. Zygmunt zrobił coś, na co czekał tyle lat, coś czego potrzebował. Ujął w swoje drżące dłonie jasną twarz Juliusza i łagodnie musnął wargami jego czoło. Potem zsunął je na kość policzkową, jedną, drugą [smakował łzami i rozgrzanym, sennym sadem]. Słowacki gładził jego kciuk, już na wpół sennie. W końcu był już nowy dzień.

 Nie mówili nic więcej. Byli zmęczeni i chcieli, aby był już ranek, ranek z czystym umysłem i świeżymi siłami.

 Gdy spali, na ich splecione dłonie padało dziwne załamanie, jakby rozwarstwione światło zza okna: od ciemnego, do najjaśniejszego. Niech śpią, jaśnieją i ciemnieją; będą wielcy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranny pociąg do Lwowa terkotał po szynach. Za oknem uciekał świat, jeszcze bardzo pusty i piękny. Na trawie, listkach drzew i inszych zieleniach brylanciła się rosa, co zwiastowało ciepły dzień. Słońce dopiero się skradało ku górze. Niebo wyglądało niczym z łakomych marzeń tuwimowego Dyzia; pierzaste, kremowe chmurki ukręciły się w kształt lodów, tortów, ciastek, a niebo wyglądało jak oblane wanilią i koktajlem malinowym. „Wyciągnąłbym tylko rękę i jadł, i jadł, i jadł..."

Juliusz, poprawiwszy kołnierzyk koszuli, wrócił do obserwowania świata za oknem. Przyłożył palce do nieco zabrudzonej szyby, a gdy zorientował się, że w istocie, pełno na niej podejrzanych zarazków, odsunął rękę w trymiga. 

Spojrzał od niechcenia kątem oka na zegarek: dochodziła szósta. Mógłby jeszcze pospać, choć był na to zbyt już rozbudzony i żywy, zresztą; mara dotąd dla niego była ucieczką, a teraz jej nie potrzebuje – miał w sobie głęboką, jasną pogodę ducha, żywą i wielką. Nawet gorzkie spotkanie z poganiającym go agentem albo ojczymem [zbliżające się nieubłaganie] nie zmąciłaby mu tej wewnętrznej idylli. Zapragnąłby nigdy już nie spać, gdyby resztę życia miał w sobie tyle dobrego.

I nagle, zegarek! przez dróżki skojarzeń, Słowacki przypomniał sobie: Zygmunt nie lubi nosić zegarka na nadgarstku! 

Chwycił za zeszyt, który wyciągnął wcześniej z walizki. Oparł się wygodnie i położył go na kolanach, jednak po chwili przycisnął go do szyby. Słowacki skręcił się, jakby miał wadę kręgosłupa, i zaczął zamaszystymi ruchami długopisu opisywać Niebo i niebo, wiedziony błyskiem inspiracji. 

Czuł, że kołysze się pośród obu, brodząc coraz śmielej, sięgając coraz wyżej. 

Och, panie Krasiński!, pomyślał. I postawił kropkę po ostatnim słowie.

***

Włączył telefon, i tak, jak się spodziewał, znów zaczęła go zalewać fala wiadomości. W tej chwili pewne rozsierdzenie jednej, wiadomej osoby obchodziło go tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. A błahe informacje z jej światka zbyt drobnostkowe, by można było stracić czas na odczytywanie ich. Pewnie już niedługo będzie zżerał go stres z tego powodu, ale jak na razie cieszył się słodką chwilą mentalnej wolności. W końcu nie oddychał tylko dla ojca. 

W tej kojącej, miękkiej ciszy, uśmiechał się do sufitu, do łóżka, do lamp, do pustego telewizora, do każdej ze ścian. 

Stanął naprzeciwko wysokiego pasa okna. Patrzył się w nieokreślony, odległy punkt za horyzontem, szacując, w ilu krokach mógłby ją pokonać; w ilu szybkich, w ilu woolnyych, w ilu ryt-micz-nych. 

Zaczął wystukiwać na klawiaturze nową wiadomość. Coś go ściskało, gdy widział, że ostatnią napisał w lutym, dwa tysiące piętnastego roku. 

„Spokojnej podróży, Julek, uważaj na siebie. Dołączę do was najpewniej za trzy dni, wezmę urlop, o nic się nie martw. Jednak, zaklinam cię: jeśli objesz wszystkie krzaki agrestu beze mnie, pożałujesz! I nie podoba mi się twój nawyk, musimy nad tobą popracować, mój miły. Chciałbym, pewnie wiesz jak bardzo, być panem czasu i być już tam z tobą, przesuwać wskazówki i już nigdy nie zaznać tęsknoty. Pamiętaj, pozdrów swoją mamę ode mnie. I  c z e k a j, bo nic innego nam nie zostało!"

Zygmunt  nacisnął kropkę na klawiaturze z telefonu, potem skierował palec na znaczek „wyślij". I wyciszył urządzenie. 

Wiedział, że przed nimi dużo pracy, wysiłku i że jeszcze nie wszystko jest tak, jak chcieliby, żeby było. Potrzebują czasu, bo i tak go zaniedbali i pozwolili, aby przesypywał się między ich palcami. Muszą nauczyć się rozmawiać, poświęcać i zacząć rozumieć świat z innego punktu, niż ich sam, jedyny, właściwy i najlepszy [tak myśleli].

Właściwe używanie słów już opanowali, zrobili skok wprzód; na razie było w miarę dobrze. 

– Będzie dobrze – usłyszał własny głos. 

I w to uwierzył; naprawdę, wierzył w to całym sobą. Będzie dobrze.


End file.
